Night Cell (Sequel to The Cryptic Sniper)
by MelodyWrite's317
Summary: We lost it...it happened so fast...we couldn't stop it. If you haven't read the first story, then please do before you read this! Please review and enjoy!
1. Spoiler Alert!

**Authors Note: Yay! The sequel is out. I wanted to add a Spoiler Warning for anyone who wants to play Halo Reach and hasn't or is currently playing it. This story contains a HUGE spoiler for how the game ends. I hate it when I read a story and there's a spoiler in it, so I thought that I would give you guys a warning. Please enjoy and review! :-D**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: That Fateful Day**

It all happened so fast...we couldn't stop it...we couldn't defend ourselves. We lost Reach, it all happened within the time span of a month. We sent one of our best teams down there, Noble Team. They failed, we lost them all. I wanted to help, I wanted to make a difference. But they didn't let me though. They said I was too young for a battle of that magnitude.

They did succeed in a way, they succeeded in getting the AI Cortana off of the planet. The UNSC said that within time, we can maybe recolonize Reach...maybe. All this happened a few weeks ago, we've been sending small teams down there to get rid of covenant forces.

I'm finally getting the chance to go down there, it's my first time since we lost the planet. The last time I was on Reach was when I was defending that base, that was about 4 months ago, some good that did. It probably got blown up in the mists of the battle. Beta's been taking this better than I thought. She actually didn't say a word when they first said we weren't allowed to go down to the planet until the main battle was over, at the time...I think she was scared. The covenant have never focused all of their attention onto one planet, so it was a little scary for all of us.

I hope things get better soon...very soon.


	3. Getting out Alive

Chapter 1: Getting Out Alive

It's happening, it's actually happening! We're finally going down to Reach! It'll be the first time since the covenant started their attack. Beta's been feeling down lately...so this should get her back to her perky, and kind of annoying self. I reloaded my sniper and put it on my back. Then I got some extra ammo and made sure that I had my magnum and my brand new active cammo unit. I was so excited that I ran all the way to the landing bay, that I forgot to lock my chamber door.

Once we were on Reach, I was honestly pretty nervous. I was scared the covenant were going to shoot down our plane on the way here. But it was all in my head, luckily. We unloaded the ship and went into on of the newer bases that we set up about a week ago. They showed my to my room and I found that it was actually very homie. Beta kept talking about how happy she was to go on a mission and what not. I was happy she was back to her old self.

Well everything's ruined! A couple hours after we got to the outpost the covenant surrounded the base and started attacking. We were doing a good job of holding them off, but we still called for backup. I ducked behind a crate and started firing my sniper into the crowd of elites and grunts. Then I heard air attack ships outside, help must have arrived.

I moved my attention back to the battle, the last time I let my curiosity get the better of me I got stabbed in the arm. Now that was NOT fun! I was shooting left and right when I suddenly heard " _Tic,Tic,Tic"._ I turned around just in time to activate my energy shield around our troop, right before the massive bomb went off behind us.

This always seemed to happen when I was on missions, something always went wrong. Well this time definitely took the top spot on my list. There weren't suppose to be any covenant forces close by. But here we are now...fighting against what felt like a million elites!

All I could hear was ringing, nothing else. I could feel the vibration of the shield, so at least I know I got it up in time to stop anyone from getting any serious injuries. I opened my eyes to see a major hole in the wall behind us, we were completely open from all sides. I couldn't keep the shield up for very long, since it puts a huge strain on Beta. So I had to think fast, the wall behind us was gone. But no covenant were on the other side, I did the only thing I could do. I turned to the other troopers and screamed. "RUN!" I took down the shield and we booked it, while at the same time shooting the covenant forces that were tailing us. The only thing we could do, was run for our lives.


End file.
